Crazy in the World of Life
by GoodNaughtyGirl
Summary: This will be about Sarah and Jareth eventually falling in love for all the right causes. It is T rated. Also, I may be very slow, my apologies. If you have any negative thoughts or comments you may PM them to me. Just don't dis my story for everyone to see.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely bizarre creatures!

I'm sorry about the whole disclaimer thing, but it is protocol.

BTW: Bare with me, cause it takes a lil' bit for me to write a lot. With practice and focused inspiration this story will be fantastico!

Prologue

Sarah floated across the stage that night. Sarah has performed the same play over twenty times. It's always the same fifteen year old swooning girl and five hundred year old teenage type look-immortal-guy. Sarah turned nineteen years old today. This is the last time she will ever do the play, but this she doesn't know.

OK, I know it tis very short. It is the prologue though and is meant to be short and simple.

Harry Potter: This is so boring.

Jareth: You don't belong in this story book get out!

GNG(Me): Now..Now boys stop fighting.

Sarah: Ugh! I thought this interview was going to be organized.

Harry Potter: I'm out of here! Bye Bye... How do I get out there are no doors?

GNG(Me): Well, don't look at me I only locked so you guys would stay with me longer...

Sponge Bob: This chapter (prologue) is officially over! The next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had already started this chapter that's why it was fast. The other ones might be slow, please just bear with me.

"Thanks for the flowers Karen", said Sarah. They are back home now, in the kitchen talking about the play.

"Your welcome, We just love watching you do that play. It's as if all of it is real," says Karen as she puts the flowers in a vase.

Sarah has an apartment halfway across town, but stays at her old house every so often to watch Toby. Sarah has a job at the local Wal-Mart, as a cash register person. She does the play now and then, but this was the fifth time her parents and her brother have watched it. Robert and Karen have obviously grown to love the play.

"Maybe it is real and Sarah just hasn't introduced the famous Goblin King to us," Robert says, while he starts to make an early dinner. Karen sets the flowers on the middle of the dinner table.

Sarah glances at the clock. It's four o'clock now. She'd have to go home straight after dinner if she planned to get to her apartment before the gates close. Just then five-year old Toby runs down the stairs having just cleaned up for dinner.

"Sarah-! You was to perty ups there on the stage," says Toby bouncing on the couch untill he collapsed.

"Thank you Master Tobes would you like to join us for dinner in the kitchen?" She tells Toby in her dramatic actor voice.

"Yea, I wood Lady Sarah. Thanks you ferry mush," says Toby trying to imitate her actor voice, Toby sits by Karen at the table.

"So Sarah enough avoiding the question! Is the Goblin King real or not?" asks Karen looking playfully evil with a smile that reaches her eyes.

"So what if he is?" Sarah tells Karen, curious to what she is thinking.

"Well, if he is real we would like to tell him to 'woo' you already!" He smiles at Sarah with the same look Karen has. Karen looks at Robert and they seem to pass a message. Then Karen whispers something to Toby.

"What are you guys smiling about and Karen what did you just tell Tobes?" Sarah demands frightened that they would play with her like this.

Robert begins to count, "0...1...2...3...4...5!" Sarah scoots to the edge of her chair ready to flee.

Robert, Karen, and Toby all say, "I wish the Goblin King would eat dinner with us."

Sarah freezes and notices the extra plate of food on the table. Nothing happens for a minute or two then the three of them start laughing.

"Sarah honestly don't look so solemn. You look as if you think he is real, but he isn't here don't fret." Robert tells Sarah with a worried smile.

I am the worried one, I would in no doubts be caught in trying to hide my feelings if he found out about the play, Sarah thought. She found that she was in love with him after the Labyrinth. She, Sarah Williams, was in love with him, Jareth the Goblin King, can you believe it? Just as she deemed it was safe to relax, everything in the room was glittery, except the table. Sarah sighed inwardly, did he just have to leave glitter everywhere?

Jareth cleared his throat, "Well thank you, I shall very much like to eat dinner with your wondrous family." Jareth went to go sit next to Sarah at the table, " Now Robert, I am very real and I am here at the moment. However, Sarah dear your father is correct you mustn't fret over me." Jareth smiles at the family. Robert and Karen have a genuine blank look on their faces.

Toby's face says he recognizes Jareth, just as Sarah is about to intervene Toby says; "I knows your, Makig Danse Mens!"

Back to the Interview:

Sponge Bob: That was so awesome! I'm gonna read it again and again and again!

GNG(Me): Awww! That's so sweet I'm flattered. See Jareth, Harry and Sarah somebody likes the story!

Sarah: I'll have you know that it was terrible! Maybe some of the viewers should comment on how you need to fix it.

Sponge Bob: What a great idea!

Sarah: Ugh! I was being sarcastic. Jareth, they won't leave me alone!

Jareth: Well come sit on my lap they'll leave you alone then...

Sarah goes and sits on his lap.

Harry Potter: Ugh! Lovebirds... get your own room. Why can't I just leave GNG? I don't even belong in this story!

GNG(Me): I'm sorry, I may or may not have eaten the key...

Harry Potter, Sarah, and Jareth: What!

Sponge Bob: Well, chapters over. The next will be in a week or two. Love you!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the past tense and Sarah not being the narrator. One question, do you want Jareth's view now and then? I don't know how well it would be cause I'm a girls so... Comment on that. I'm going to put Sarah in charge of narrating for this chapter untill I get your answer. Warning Sarah will be narrating most of the time. Also may I say I'm sorry for my vocabulary. I'm working on using bigger words. Anyways, hope y'all like it.

I looked at Toby in surprise.  
"Toby call me Jareth. For one I like that nickname but I'd rather my own, ok?" Jareth says in a matter of fact voice.  
"Jareth- um- Goblin King what are you doing in my home?!" My dad demands finally unfrozen with an attitude of fear, curiosity, and annoyance.  
"Sorry, I thought you called me to have dinner with you?" Jareth says mystified.  
"Oh, but I thought you were just a character from the play?" Robert says doubtfully.  
"Dad maybe we should talk about this after T-O-B-Y goes to bed." I tell my dad because I can see things getting out of hand. Plus I already know the odds of Jareth and my Dad coming to how we met Jareth the first time.  
"Oh, are you staying the night?" My dad says distracted finally, if only for a minute.  
Karen mumbles quietly, "Please stay?"  
"Yes, I am staying." I say, better clear this up while I can. "I have to go get my bag though. Can we please finish eating?"  
"Aye Sarah isth stawin the nwight!" Toby says, scaring me so badly I jump. I forgot about him sitting next to me.  
Then I laugh and pat his head. "Yes Toby I'm staying the night. Why don't you go get in the bath tub? I can tell you a bed time story when I get back."  
He gets up and runs to his bathroom and we all hear the water start. Karen finished with her food, puts her plate and silver ware in the sink. "Sarah you don't have to do that anymore. He is always running around playing with fake goblins ever since you told him that story. Not to mention it gets on my nerves hearing him retell it after you leave. Now, why don't you take Jareth with you to the apartment?"  
"Ok, will do." I say with a nervous edge in my voice. I look over to see Jareth smiling at me. Oh, just great. "Jareth are you done with your food. We need to hurry."  
"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, I'm finished." Jareth says, putting his dishes in the sink for Karen to wash. I shake my head and finish my last bit of food.  
"Dad I know you probably have a bunch of questions but they'll have to wait. We have to hurry because the gates close at six thirty." I say as I put my dishes in the sink. "Thanks for washing the dishes Karen. I was gonna do it when I came back, but since you've already started on them."  
Toby runs down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "I niid heeewlp! Twe bawths tubs gwonna ovwer fwlow with bwubbles!"  
"I'll help you Toby. Be back in a jiffy." Jareth says. Then runs up the stairs with Toby.  
"Now y'all no stops, ok?" Karen says jokingly, as Jareth comes back down the stairs.  
"Oh my goodness, Karen that's a no." I say, walking towards the door. "Jareth come on, the doors don't stay open forever." I added jokingly.  
"I'm coming! Hold your horses." Jareth says smiling.  
We tell my parents goodbye and then we get in my blue chevy. As we enter on the highway Jareth says, "Oh Sarah you're as hot as a summer day!"  
My first instinct was to freeze but seeing as I'm driving, I can't. So I pull over and park the car. "What?" I ask, with a most brilliant confounded voice. He is so weirdly different. Most guys would not start out a conversation like that! At least not the guys I know.  
"What? Sarah why did we stop?" Jareth asks as confused as me. He looks at me finally and I can tell by the look he gives me, he has no idea he just blurted that out.  
"You just called me hot!" I accused him, why doesn't he remember? He was the one who said it!  
He cracks up a smile which turns to full-fledged laughter. It sounded so beautiful it made me want to hug him fiercely. I got warm shivers down my back at that thought. "I'm sorry Sarah. I was daydreaming about you. But 'tis very true, you are hot."  
I blush in return. "Well thanks but keep your daydreams in your head. I almost crashed the car." Which makes him laugh louder, so I turn on the radio and start driving again.  
"Ahhh! That blush of red looks like the roses in my garden at the Labyrinth. Oh and speaking of the Labyrinth your friends miss you. Why haven't you talked to them. You know your free to, right?" Jareth asks, his face a curious mask.  
"Actually, I did not know that they missed me. I haven't talked to them much because I thought that they didn't want to talk to me, after I hurt your feelings." I say in a sad detached sort of voice.  
"It's ok Sarah dear," he says as he caresses my cheek with his gloved hand. "You did not hurt my feelings to bad. As for your friends." (He sits straighter and takes his hand away. "They do miss you and they seem to like you more than me."  
I pull up to the gates of the apartment complex finally and pull the car through. Then I park in my parking space. After a moment of silence I say, "At least they like me. I guess I should go get my clothes."  
"Ok, but first let me tell you something." He leans over slowly and his lips brush the back of my cheek before he whispers in my ear. "I still love you, my dear."  
I shiver from his touch then step out of the car. When he does the same, I look over the car. "Hey, stay in the car I'll be back." My voice cracks and I swear I see him smile before he gets back in. I shut my car door.  
Ugh, who does he think he is? Just walk in my life as if he knows I love him. I stomp upstairs to my apartment door. Maybe he knows I love him. And then... my legs fall out from under me. I drop my keys and purse. I faint into the consciousness of my mind. The last thing I see is Jareth's face and the inside of my bedroom at my dad's house.

Comical Funnies!  
GNG: Well that's chapter 2!  
H.P.=Harry Potter: I liked it especially where Jareth kissed Sarah...  
Sience...  
More silence...  
Jareth: Ok creepy much!  
H.P.: Yeah, sorry.  
Sarah: Ugh, Jareth they're talking about me!  
Jareth: I'm sorry. GNG hasn't found the key. Which by the way REALLY NEEDS TO BE FOUND!  
GNG: Jareth no yelling! Besides didn't Spongebob eat it in the first prologue.  
Spongebob: No!  
GNG: Anyways, I need to know how good my story was. So if our viewers would please comment in the box! Yes, the Box!  
H.P.: They won't review. Your story sucks!  
GNG: Don't say that! It does not suck F.Y.I. your hair sucks!  
Spongebob: Haha Harry Potter! That was funny, Harry Potter you just got punked!  
GNG: Thanks Spongebob very weird, but thanks. So I have two big annoucements. Number one, I am terribly sorry for the wait on chapter two. My internet got cut off. Number Two, after chapter three it will be Confession Time for the Comical Funnies! Which means everytime you say something, you have to say something else you don't normally say to other people.  
Sarah: Confession Time!?  
Jareth: What?  
H.P.: That sounds crazy!  
Spongebob:W.T.F.!  
Everybody except Spongebob gasps!  
GNG: Spongebob that is a naughty word mister! Go sit in the corner on time out!  
Spongebob: But... I have to thank every one for reading and tell them good night.  
GNG: Well, do it from the corner!  
Spongebob sits in the corner facing the wall.  
Spongebob: Thank you for reading and goodnight everyone! This concludes chapter 2!


	4. Author's Note! New!

**_Ok, so my lovely dear readers. I know it has been a long time since I wrote something on this story._**

**_In my defense I would like to say that I already have it written on paper. I have not typed it up yet because I've been going through some things (including depression, exhaustion, life sick, and etc.). So soon but not soon enough I will try to get this typed up on my new laptop._**

**_I however do not know if I will be continueing the little after story skit I usually write. I will try but somehow I messed it up, so I will try to clean up and polish it off._**

**_Also another anoucement. THE NEXT CHAPTER...will be the LAST chapter in this story. I have recently found out that though I do great details, I am not ready for big stories. So I hope you like the finale when I post it._**

**_Love to my fans, : )_**

**_GoodNaughtyGirl_**


End file.
